Window Washing
by Ice Cream Social
Summary: Handy needs a haircut, so he goes to see barber Mole. Handy notices the Mole has a silent admirer. SLASH, fluff. The Mole x Mime. Humanized.


I realised that Mime repeatedly kept washing the windows of the barber shop. The Mole is the _only_ barber, if I remember properly. Someone has a crush. Oooh. Haha. I pointed this out while watching _Mime and Mime Again_ with my brother and he just glared at me.

Anyway, here's some cuteness to counter the porn I've been writing.

Warnings: Slash (male/male), fluff, and a bit of shota, since Mime's about 15 in here. Nothing graphic.

* * *

><p>The Mole wasn't the <em>best<em> barber, but he did do _his_ best. He listened carefully to instructions, especially when the girls wanted their hair cut. Everyone knew that when they walked into his shop, that they may not get exactly what they want, but that the barber was at least as honest as honest gets. Most everyone liked getting their hair cut by the Mole, because he was intelligent and made good conversations, except for Disco Bear. Disco Bear never forgave him for the "bad haircut" the blind man had given him. Even with the Mole's mishaps and mistakes, almost everyone still paid regular visits to him and liked him.

There was only one who _didn't_ make regular visits to the Mole's hair salon. Sometimes it showed by the length of his hair.

Handy walked into the Mole's barber shop one day, thinking his hair was starting to look a bit too long. Handy wasn't able to _ever_ maintain his hair; Petunia did most of the work on his hair, as they lived together. Petunia tried to tame his hair daily, but sometimes her job would keep her busy, so occasionally Handy had to live with messy hair. Handy preferred to keep his hair short to avoid this problem. Handy had passed Mime, who was washing the store windows with a rather faraway look on his face.

"Hello, Handy. How're you?" The Mole and Handy were fairly good friends; in fact, Handy regarded the blind man as his best friend. Handy grinned and sat in the empty barber's chair. The Mole could recognize the sound of Handy's heavy work boots.

"I'm fine. Petunia has been complaining my hair has been getting too long, so..." Handy shrugged as the magenta-haired man pulled a plastic smock over his shoulders.

The Mole reached up and ruffled his hair, feeling the ends. "Ah. It is a little longer than what you usually like. I'll just shorten it a bit, okay?"

Handy nodded. "Sure."

"How's Petunia, by the way? I haven't been to her diner in a while." The Mole picked a blade, which made Handy a little nervous, but he held still.

Handy glanced to the window. Mime had his hands pressed to the window, and he was staring at the Mole. The young boy seemed to noticed though as he jumped and blushed, and then he started wiping the windows with a renewed focus and fluster. Handy quirked an eyebrow and ignored this. "She's good. She's overworked though, she's short staffed. It's just her and Giggles running the place."

The Mole frowned, as Handy watched him work in the mirror. "Oh...that's too bad. I hope she gets some help soon. She seemed really tired last time I talked to her." The Mole's scissors scraped Handy's ear, although not leathally. "Sorry." The barber quickly apologized.

"S'okay." Handy noticed that Mime was staring in the window again, with a longing sort of look. Mime jumped away from the window when Handy noticed him staring again, and this time he picked up his window washing equipment and hurried down the street. Handy frowned.

"Who's washing the windows, by the way? They've been washing the windows for...the past two hours." The Mole had a bit of an amused smile on his pale face.

Handy snorted. "Mime. He keeps stopping what he's doing and just s_taring_, though. Any idea why?" Handy thought about how Mime had been staring at the Mole...and put two and two together. The Mole was pretty handsome, and he would certainly be a good victim to quiet stalkers. Handy grinned.

The magenta-haired man looked contemplative, with a bit of a pink color creeping up on his cheeks. "...Uh, no, not that I can think of." Handy's grin widened.

"..._Rrrrreally._ So...how did it work out with you and Giggles again?" The Mole's blade tapped Handy's ear, and it stung a little. "Ow."

The blind man cringed. "I'm sorry. Uh, well, Cuddles was _really _upset that she cheated on him, and Giggles was _really_ mad that I stood her up and dumped Lumpy on her, so...it didn't end...well." The Mole's trimming was getting a bit too hasty for the amputee's liking.

Handy pressed on. "I see. So you haven't had a date in a while." The pink haired man nodded and he frowned. Handy guessed he didn't like the direction that the conversation was taking. "I remember you told me about..._whatsizface_...oh!" The Mole sighed, looking embarassed and exasperated for what Handy was about to say. "The _Rat_. What the hell did you see in that guy, anyways? He sounded like a real...ass."

The Mole was standing in front of Handy now, working on his bangs. The More Handy looked, the more apparent the Mole's good looks were and he wondered why he never noticed. The Mole was frowning again. "I-I...I'm not sure. He was the only one who could challenge me when it came to my detective work, I suppose."

Handy resisted the urge to nod. "That makes sense, I guess. He still sounded like a sleazy sort of guy, though." The Mole nodded instead, and his facial expression eased up. Handy couldn't resist. "...So, that means, you're into guys, too?"

The Mole's pale skin reddened a little again, and he cut Handy's upper forehead. Handy grunted in discomfort, and the small wound dribbled a little blood. The Mole stepped back.

The Mole looked a little freaked out. "Oh, God. I cut you. Um, does it hurt? I-I have bandages...somewhere." The blind man stepped away from Handy, and hurried towards the store counter. The Molve bumped into a chair, and he tripped. "Ouch. Damn."

The store door opened quietly, and Mime slipped in. The young teenager rushed to the Mole's side, tapping his shoulder and gripping his forearm. The Mole tensed, but he seemed to realise that he was being helped up. The Mole allowed the younger male to assist him up, and then Mime turned away to the counter. Handy watched at the Mole also approached the counter, most likely still searching for a bandage, and he bumped into Mime's back. Handy could see the bright color Mime turned even from his distance. Mime had opened a drawer and he had found a box of bandages, and he thrust them quickly into the Mole's chest and tore out of the store.

"...Uhm...thanks? Whoever that was?" The Mole called out, and he walked back towards Handy. "And sorry for bumping into you." The magenta haired man mumbled under his breath. "Oh! And...here, hold still." The Mole dug a bandaid out of the box and dropped it, and applied it to Handy's forehead. "I'm really sorry, Handy."

Handy shrugged. He was a little bewildered about the short, awkward display he had seen. "It's fine. It doesn't really hurt. Petunia will most likely freak out over it and disinfect it a million times, so don't worry." Handy smiled up at the man, though he knew the Mole couldn't see it. The Mole sighed.

"Well...tell her I'm sorry then, too." The Mole offered Handy an apologetic smile, and walked away to wash his hands. "...Who was that just now, by the way? I have to thank them properly later." The Mole asked when he returned from the sink.

The blind man picked up the blade again and started to finish his cut. Handy couldn't help but smile some more. "Mime."

The Mole flushed a little and nodded. "Ah...maybe I'll give him a free haircut, then. For helping me. He...never asks me to cut his hair." The Mole looked a little disappointed. "I...I wonder if he dislikes me?"

Handy felt like banging his head against a wall. He decided to take a bit of a plunge. "Oh, stop it. Almost everyone here _loves_ you. I can say that with confidence. Actually...I think Mime has a bit of a _thing _for you."

The Mole's face colored instantly. The Mole stepped away. "C-come to the sink. I'll wash and dry your hair now." Handy did so, and he recognized that the Mole was trying to change the subject.

Handy sat down in front of the sink and leant back. He could see that Mime was at the window _again_, but he was actually washing this time. Mime was pretty, for a boy. "Why don't you...talk to him?"

The Mole turned on the sink and made sure Handy's head was in the sink. "W-well, for one, he _doesn't_ talk."

"But maybe he'd talk to _you,_ because he _likes_ you. Hell, he's at the window again. Ask him if he wants that free cut after you're done with me."

The Mole wet Handy's hair and started working some shampoo into it. The Mole closed his eyes. "Describe him to me."

Handy looked over at the window, where Mime was still distacted with some suds. "Hmm...well...he probably comes up to your shoulder. He's a little short. I think he looks about fifteen or sixteen...he's not wearing a lot of his costume makeup today. His cheeks are pink. He's wearing that striped shirt he usually wears and some shorts. His hair is halfway down his neck...and it's purple. His eyes are green." The Mole started to rinse the shampoo out of Handy's hair. "Do you know what purple looks like?"

The Mole shrugged. "I have an idea. He sounds..."

"Kind of hot? Not sure if I described him right, but he is." The Mole flushed a little and started rubbing some conditioner into Handy's hair with a suspicious amount of enthusiasim. "I think you really _should _talk to him, man. I'm not sure if he's into dudes, but by the way he keeps _staring _at you, I'd say he likes you at least."

The Mole cleared his throat. Handy could see that Mime was staring into the window again, and this time Handy smiled at him. Mime blushed and scrubbed the window some more. "I'm...twenty-six, Handy. I doubt the people around here would appriciate it if I dated an underaged boy."

Handy rolled his eyes. "Is that _seriously_ your excuse? You went out with Giggles, and she's seventeen. Nobody cared. It's fine, man. It's only bad if you make a big deal out of it." The Mole shut the sink off and motioned for Handy to follow him to the barber chair so he could blowdry his hair.

Except that he went to the wrong direction. Handy went to the chair and smirked. "Wrong way. Over here." Handy glanced at the window and Mime was giggling. Mime _was_ really cute. The teenager immediately ducked his head and scrubbed some more. Handy grinned some more as the blind man felt along objects until he bumped into Handy. "Ugh. Sorry." The Mole stood behind the chair and Handy sat. The Mole plugged a hairdryer into the wall, and he started to brush through Handy's hair with the appliance.

The Mole finished in a few minutes. The Mole pulled the plastic covering off of Handy, and Handy stood. "Is it okay if Petunia pays you for me later? I can't really...reach my wallet right now." Handy admitted sheepishly.

The Mole nodded, putting the blowdryer down. "Yep. It's fine."

Handy sighed and grinned. "Thanks. And...I think now is a good time to talk to him." Handy nudged the Mole, who was frowning at him. Handy is ignored his look and walked out of the store. "Bye, Mole. Thanks for the trim." Mime glanced at Handy as he walked out of the store. Handy smiled at the teenager. Mime grinned back, a little shyly. "Bye, Mime." Mime waved goodbye and Handy walked away from the store.

The Mole was sweeping away the orange hair Handy had left behind the best he could. The Mole considered hiring an assistant, since cleaning without being able to see what kind of mess he was dealing with was rather difficult. The Mole sighed after he finished up, washed his hands, and approached the door mustering confidence.

"Uh...Mime? Are you there?" The Mole stood in the door, facing the direction he hoped was the window. After a few moments he felt a small pat on his shoulder. "Oh, good. I thought I was talking to myself for a moment." The Mole smiled meekly and looked down. "Uhm, I just was wondering...I mean...thanks. For uh, helping me find the bandages. And sorry for bumping into you." The Mole could feel his face heat up. He flustered easily and wasn't a very talented talker when it came to potential...whatever Mime could potentially be to him. "Uhm...you never really seem to come to get your hair cut, so I was wondering...would you like a free one? Since you helped me and all?"

Mime stared at the Mole, smiling. He couldn't really think of a way to tell him, "Yes, I would like for you to cut my hair." So he nudged the Mole inside the store. The Mole grinned and let Mime lead him inside.

From a bit of a distance, Handy had seen Mime urge the Mole inside. He has also seen his friends' awkward display. Handy grinned in spite of himself and continued down the street.

* * *

><p>Kind of too-fluffy, but whatever. I have been SWAMPED with school work, projects, life in general. This isn't the greatest, but it's kind of cute? Maybe?<p>

I **really **dislike the Mole x Handy pairing. I'm not sure why, but I do. I think that Handy and Petunia make a really cute couple, and I'm sure you know how I feel about the Mole and Mime haha. I think of the Mole's and Handy's relationship as a best friends sort of deal, and that Handy would be kind of pushy when it comes to the Mole's love life. A busybody and all that.

I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!


End file.
